


Cover

by Shinigamibutter



Series: Tattooed Souls [14]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Squint for HyungHyuk, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Shownu discovers he has a soulmate, then his soulmate discovers him.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Series: Tattooed Souls [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403356
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Cover

**Author's Note:**

> I ran a poll to pick this ship, but I'm actually glad it was this ship that won. 
> 
> Also I suck the most at writing Shownu and Wonho soo...

"You need to cover up that tattoo."

Shownu blinked a moment, glancing over at his manager as he closed the register, the customer he had just finished with was already out of earshot and walking away. And as far as he could see there were none of his coworkers around which meant his manager really was talking to him. But he knew that didn't make any sense. "I don't have any tattoos." He kept his voice matter of fact and fought back the confused eyebrow thing he did when he was thinking. As for some reason this manager hated it.

"You don't?" Shownu watched his manager's eyes widen in a way he'd only seen twice, the first time he had told her that he was really single and yes it was a choice, the second when a glass that had been on the verge of hitting the floor had been caught by sheer luck. His manager was not one to be easily surprised. But he knew that's what that face meant. A short giggle followed a pointing gesture. "I guess that means you've got a soulmate."

Shownu blinked, blinked a little more then followed his manager's pointing finger with his eyes. There, where she was pointing at his forearm, which just minutes before had been a blank canvas of skin, was a white rabbit with red eyes and curled horns that started between it's long rabbit ears. He blinked at it a moment before lifting his arm to examine it a little more closely. He ran a finger over the new mark in disbelief.

"Just make sure you cover it tomorrow." His manager went on even though he was no longer looking at her. His thoughts drifting over how sudden this all felt. "Tattoo or soul mark it's against work policy for anything but skin on your arms." He nodded absently holding back his comment on how one did not choose to have a soul mark on their skin, it just happened. He already knew she wouldn't want to hear it anyway.

It wasn't until he saw her retreating footsteps he allowed himself to furrow his eyebrows still examining the mark. This time he noticed two hoop earrings on the rabbit's closest ear. It only brought his eyebrows closer together as he wondered what type of person would get such a tattoo. What type of person was his soulmate. Those were the only thoughts he found himself able to entertain as he went back to work, ringing up the next customer.

x.x.x

"It's got to be a woman." Hyungwon's words were soft, a bare mumble in the crowded coffee shop they'd met up in. Shownu frowned at the words but didn't interrupt him. "I mean who else gets a rabbit?" The brunette continued pointing at Shownu's forearm with a lazy gesture of his iced coffee. At this Shownu did furrow his brows wondering what a rabbit and gender had to do with each other. "Besides, aren't you interested in women?" Hyungwon finished a raised eyebrow and a smirk at the attractive female blonde behind the counter, who had flirted with him five minutes ago.

"Says the gay man with a soul mark of a whale." Shownu lifted his own eyebrow in response with a small sigh. It wasn't that he didn't understand the gender stereotype of some animals, after all he was raised with them too. But that didn’t mean he had to stand by them now. “Anyone can like any animal.” He took a drink of his own coffee ignoring the very dreamy look from the blonde behind the counter. Instead he studied his friend from the corner of his eye as he admitted. “I’m bi Hyungwon.”

“Oh.” A small shrug followed with a look that told Shownu his friend was recalibrating that into his equation. “I still think your soulmate is female.” Another shrug, acceptance. A short silence followed and Shownu was happy that just like that Hyungwon had accepted his sexuality, no questions. Just another facet of Shownu. “If it is male I’ll be surprised though.” Were the first words to break the silence as they both sat drinking their coffees.

“Why?” Shownu could feel his eyebrows furrowing, his shoulders tensing, and all the other telltale signs of pure confusion. It wasn’t that he would care either way about the gender, though he hadn’t openly been into many men. And though he knew he had a preference for women, he also knew that his soulmate would be the one best for him regardless of gender. He just wasn’t sure why Hyungwon felt so sure it would be a woman. 

“You prefer women right?” Hyungwon shrugged and Shownu shrugged back, brows still furrowed. “I just think your soulmate would be to your preferences right?” Another shrug followed and another side glance. “I mean that’s what I’m hoping anyway.” Shownu didn’t say anything for a moment because it was then he understood. Hyungwon was worried about his own soulmate being a woman. Being platonic. It wasn’t a thought Shownu had entertained much himself. But he knew it was possible, it was always possible. 

“I’m sure your soulmate is a man that will love you the way you deserve Wonnie.” He smiled wide and ignored the way that Hyungwon’s smile looked delicate and insecure. There weren’t any more reassurances he could give him. Fate was known to be fickle and for that there was no cure he could offer. Still, he smiled and said the words that he meant with sincerity that had to count for something. 

x.x.x 

Shownu frowned, pausing in his workout to adjust the elbow wrap he was wearing. Even though he’d been wearing it more frequently lately as he worked out it was still uncomfortable. And no matter how many times his manager suggested that this would keep him from fiddling with it at work he just couldn’t put faith in it. Of course she was the only manager that ever insisted he wear one to begin with. As all his other managers had congratulated him and told him it wasn’t a big deal to have it showing. After all, how else was he to find his soulmate? Honestly he appreciated them greatly.

Unfortunately he worked most with the manager that required his soul mark to be covered. And after two months of fighting with it at work he’d taken her suggestion. Though, just like now he still ended up fighting with it rolling on him. Which he knew meant something, probably about the size but he didn’t want to think about that. He didn’t want to wear it to begin with. Still, he struggled through another round on the machine he was on before he took it off entirely and continued about his workout much more freely.

Idly as he switched machines, his eyes wandering the length of the gym he wondered if a new job might suit him better. The desk attendant had a sleeve of tattoos running up their exposed arm, showing off and highlighting the muscles there as it rose up to his shoulder. There was another man there too, blonde and muscle bound, paler than most, with the body most dreamed of. Shownu drew his eyes away quickly wondering what a tattoo might look like on that flawless skin. He forced himself to shake the thought away promising himself he’d see if they were hiring later.

He forgot instantly when the blond he’d spotted before approached him asking, “Can you spot me?”. He was even more statuesque up close, so much so that for a moment Shownu forgot to breathe. A moment the blonde filled. “I wouldn’t ask but it seems that the attendant is occupied…” The blonde trailed off and Shownu followed their line of sight to the desk where the attendant was indeed processing a new sign up. “It’s okay if you don’t want to. It just looked like you were done with that machine.”

Shownu forced himself to smile naturally, the way that Hyungwon told him was disarming. He hoped his best friend hadn’t lied to him about it. Because if there was one thing he didn’t want to do it was scare the attractive blonde off. Even if he wasn’t really hitting on him. “What were you planning to lift?” The man smiled and Shownu felt his heart flutter from the boyish charm that oozed out. And he knew without a doubt that this man was his type to a capital T. 

“A couple of dead weights, nothing too strenuous but,” He paused as Shownu stood up, his eyes averted towards the weights where he was pointing at an empty bench. “it’s gym policy to have a partner.” Shownu noted the pink tinge on the stranger’s ears and he found himself smiling just a little wider. “If you’re free that is.” The blonde didn’t turn back around and it was easy to see the red darkening on his ears. For a moment Shownu wondered if it really was a pick up. 

“I’m free.” He chuckled to ease some of the tension and it worked, the blonde turning towards him with another heart stoppingly warm smile. “I’m Shownu by the way, I’m usually at the gym at this time. I haven’t seen you around before, but if you ever need anything I’m willing to help out.” He hoped he hadn’t sounded as lame to the blonde as he sounded to himself. He was never really sure how he came across the men, women were easy enough to flirt with. Well, most flirted with him first. 

“I’m new, just moved to this neighborhood recently.” The blonde looked him over with a smile, and Shownu knew for sure the man found his body nice. But he wasn’t sure if that was in a gay nice or in an admiration nice. “I’m Wonho, I’ll probably be here around this time too. Let’s get along.” Shownu nodded following him to the weights asking subtly about his age and honorifics. 

It wasn’t until they’d reached the weight bench that he noticed the white rabbit on Wonho’s arm. A white rabbit with red eyes, curled horns, and two loop earrings in the floppy rabbit ear. “When did you get that tattoo?” The words left his mouth before he could stop them. His eyes wide and his cheeks pinkening. He’d know that tattoo anywhere, as its perfect replica resided on his forearm in that exact same spot. Wonho turned his eyes from the weights to look at him and Shownu pushed his arm forward.

“Oh,” Wonho’s smile was brighter than the dying sun outside the window. “You noticed.” The blonde blushed. “I didn’t really need you to cover me. I just wasn’t sure how to bring up my soulmark without scaring you.” Shownu could feel his face reddening. “I’m not really new either, I saw you leaving a week ago but we kept missing each other. I’m sorry I made up a story.” A pretty red blush grew from Wonho’s ears to his cheeks that made Shownu’s own flush deepen. “Do you still want to spot me?”

Shownu knew that Wonho was getting nervous because he was taking a moment to respond. But he couldn’t help it as he processed the information. “Yes,” He said it a little too strongly for the question but Wonho only smiled at him, relieved. Somehow it felt like the start of a very long, possibly lifelong gym partnership as they moved the weights into place. Peeking the rabbit on Wonho’s arm, Shownu knew truthfully it was a forever partnership that they were starting to build with one trust exercise. He smiled to himself as he watched Wonho place the weights where he wanted them to the side.

He was grateful Hyungwon had been wrong as he lifted the bar off of Wonho for the third time, not because he needed to, but because he wanted to. So they could continue a thought they’d stumbled upon. And when they put the weights away, Shownu smiled wide. “Should I cover you the same time tomorrow or would you like to get a coffee?” He felt his heart melt when Wonho smiled at him and pointed to the door. “Coffee it is then.” Shownu smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts welcome <3


End file.
